everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Blake Von Dark
Blake Andrian Von Dark [he/him] is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. He was the successor of Von Rothbart from the Russian fairy tale Swan Lake written by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. For unknown reasons, Blake refused the legacy, passed to his younger twin sister, Brangwen Von Dark, who the school thinks is the older of the twins. At the time of the Rebel Movement, Blake is attending his Yearbook Year at Ever After High and does not room with anyone. Not really caring about legacies and because he doesn't have one, Blake aligns with the Rebels. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence Born Vitali Nikolay Ivashov, Blake is the eldest child and son of potion master, Aleksei Ivashov and his wife Rayna Ivashov, and the older brother of Brangwen Von Dark/Victoria Ivashov. TBA Attending Ever After High Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year Unknown Sometime during Legacy Year, Blake met future Nightmare Goddess, Ivy Efiáltis (TBC) Yearbook Year TBA Fourth Year TBA After Attending Ever After High Finding the Parents A year after graduating, Blake suddenly left without a word, only asking Brangwen to look after Mystic and Gwyndolin, indicating that he was taking only Phlox. Though worried for her brother, Brangwen did what her brother asked. It is later revealed that Blake left in order to search for their birth parents. Calina Kuznetsov went with him, refusing to let him go alone. With Calina's help, Blake was able to find his birth parents, Aleksei and Rayna Ivashov. They were living in a city not far from Calina's village. Characteristics Personality & Traits As a residential Bad Boy of Ever After High, Blake has a reputation to uphold. He almost always has a frown or scowl on his face and his six-foot height doesn't help the case either nor does the dark eyeshadow he wears. He is also known for being quite rebellious, usually skipping classes he doesn't like, cursing up a storm and other things. But, despite his rebellious attitude, he always obeys his sister, no question about it, which does make people question him. Underneath the intimating appearance, Blake has a soft side for animals, especially baby ones and kittens, which are his weak spot. If someone was put a kitten in front of him, his mean look vanishes instantly, With his pet kitten Mystic, he tends to baby her a lot and doesn't care about it. However, he is careful when he shows that personality. The only person he ever shows emotion to is his twin sister Brangwen. Though he doesn't show much emotion to her either, she is still able to understand him. They have a very close brother-sister bond and are highly protective of one another. Their bond is so great, that Brangwen is willing to take Blake's place as Von Rothbart's successor as Blake has no desire for it. Because of his physical appearance, and how he is always scowling and/or glaring, Blake seems like he would be one to manipulate people to do what he wants. That's not the case. Blake hates using his magic to make people do what he wants. He finds it incredibly boring and a waste of magic when he can easily do what needs to be done himself. Because of how he was raised, Blake does not and cannot handle cheery people. He has no idea how to react. When Destiny comes near him, he will walk away to avoid confrontation. He also cannot and does not understand people pranking others. He doesn't get it and finds it lame. Though if he is pranked, he doesn't react well and often casts a blast of energy at the person (Kitty Cheshire got hit once). Blake is somewhat vain, but not terribly vain like some students. He doesn't care much for his clothing, the vain part goes to this hair. He takes a long time just to get it how he wants. Brangwen often complains about him taking forever just to do his hair. He doesn't care, he just shrugs it off and just finishes his hair before doing something else. He has been working on trying to find a spell that can help with his wild hair, but so far nothing has worked. Despite being vain about his hair, Blake has a horrible sense of fashion. This began since he was little, and Brangwen had to pick everything out for Blake-not that she minded-and to make sure he didn't go outside looking like a crazy head. Blake is highly skilled in using his magic '''but is afraid and unsure how people will react if they learn he cannot use Dark Magic, only light. Because of that fear, Blake uses an illusion spell to make everything think he can use dark magic. When it involves his Story Friends/Acquaintances, Blake though doesn't really interact with them a lot, does show '''protectiveness, like his family. Physical Appearance Blake is a tall handsome (sometimes intimidating) teen male standing 6"0'. He has long dark purple hair that he keeps tied in a low and loose ponytail and dark blue eyes with a slight, dark eyeshadow of darker blue. His dark purple hair is layered in a weird yet fashionable way with some of his bangs hanging over his eyes, the most known bangs lay in between his two eyes. Blake has a pale skin tone and is usually seen in the colors dark purple and gold, and black. He is almost always seen with Mystic hanging on his shoulder thinking she is a ferret. Later on, Phlox starts being with him wherever he goes, acting like his Guard Dog ("Guard Dragon" as Calina calls her). Blake also has a piercing in his left ear and often changes it depending on his mood. His main earring is of an owl's feather, like the feather that Brandie wears in her hair, just blueish-gray. He also wears a pendant around his neck that he's had since he was little. He thought his adoptive mother gave it to him but it was later revealed that he's always had it. He later learns that his pendant was given to him by his father, Aleksei, and the pendant belonged to him and his great-grandmother, Juliya Ivashov. Hobbies & Interests Magic Blake loves learning new magic spells. He often reads many spellbooks learning new spells and once he's able to use the spell himself, he will show Brangwen. He enjoys using magic as a way to spend time with his lovely twin. Blake is usually seen doing "experiments" with new magic spells in the Dark Forests away from the others. Brangwen is the only one to actually know of the exact ''location on where Blake is working. 'Sports' Blake is very athletic and enjoys playing sports. He is a member of the Bookball team. Despite his dark appearance, Blake loves the thrill and adrenaline from sports. He claims it helps to relax him. 'Animals' Blake's guilty pleasure is helping animals of all kinds, very much like his sister. He frequents the local animal shelter and helps with all he can. Of course, when he first started the workers were a bit scared since he was the son of Von Rothbart and all. But over time they got over it and just saw a guy with a soft side for animals. Blake would later end up adopting a little kitty that he names Mystic. 'Dancing' Another guilty pleasure of Blake's is that he enjoys dancing. He doesn't do it often as he has a bad boy reputation to uphold. He enjoys going to dance clubs to let loose occasionally. Powers & Abilities Blake has no idea how he (or Brangwen) had the power to use/control magic. Despite that, it doesn't bother him and strives to learn to do more with his magic. '''Powers' * Magic: Blake has the power to use magic allowing him to use magical forces/powers to varying degrees. Between him and Brangwen in terms of magic, they are about even in terms of powers. ** Dark magic: Blake excels in the usage of dark magic, having studied it since he was a child and practicing it as well. Between the two forms of magic, he uses his dark magic a lot more. *** Shadow magic: Probably as an extension of his powers, Blake is able to use shadow magic, which is a darker, deeper version of normal dark magic. He is still trying to understand his sudden appearance of shadow magic. ** Spellcasting: As a Wizard (or Sorcerer), Blake is capable of casting and creating various spells. *** Transformation spell: He is highly skilled in using a single transformation spell which he uses when he wants to go out to clubs and let loose. With this spell, he can alter his appearance so no one recognizes him. Though the spell will randomly change his appearance, he uses many different names. The most common name he uses is "Vitali", unknown to the true meaning behind the name. *** Illusion spell: He is able to create an illusion spell to make what seems to be there, actually not. He tends to do this when he leaves his dorm room in case someone comes into his room. Only Brangwen is able to tell if something is real or an illusion. * Shapeshifting: Blake is able to shapeshift into a falcon. * Telekinesis: Blake can manipulate objects/matter with his mind. Any object or person he does control gets a dark blue aura around it. * Telepathy: Blake is also able to mentally receive and/or transmit information. He normally uses this power to mentally talk to Brangwen. They often do this most of the time to avoid really talking to anyone. They don't even need Mirror Phones to talk to one another. Skillset * Multilingual: Blake is multilingual as some spell books are a different language so he is able to read them. Blake speaks mostly Russian at times. He and Brangwen often communicate with each other in Russian. * Potion making: Blake is quite skilled at potion-making, despite not liking to. * Athleticism: Blake is very athletic, being part of the Bookball Team, and pretty much loves all sports. Fairy Tale - Swan Lake How the Story Goes :Main article: Swan Lake '' How Does Blake Come Into It? TBA Opinion on Destiny As the older twin, Blake ''was supposed to inherit the legacy of Von Rothbart, but for unknown reasons, he refuses to accept it. That being said, the role automatically goes to Brangwen, the second of Von Rothbart's successors. Despite refusing it, Blake does worry for his sister. Education Class-ics Schedule Freedom Year Unknown Legacy Year Unknown Yearbook Year 1st Period: Advanced Villainy 2nd Period: Magicology 3rd Period: Home Evilnomics 4th Period: Hexonomics 5th Period: General Villainy 6th Period: History of Evil Spells Fourth Year TBA Hextracurricular Activities TBA Quotes : "Phff, who cares. Royal, Rebel, Roybel. It's just a saying. I don't give a damn about the titles and neither should anyone else." :— Blake Von Dark on the Royal-Rebel Conflict. : "I am Blake Von Dark, the..." :— Blake on Legacy Day Practice, unable to voice his legacy as only one other person knows the truth between him and Brangwen Von Dark. :Blake: "Brangwen, what am I supposed to wear?" :Brangwen: "Wait, I'm coming. Don't touch your clothing." :— Blake and Brangwen's usual morning, involving Brangwen coming to decide what Blake wears. Trivia * His full name is Blake Andrian Von Dark. ** The name Blake is of Old English origin means "black" or blÄc "pale". ** The name Andrian is of Russian origin and means "man, warrior". ** The name Von Dark was chosen to be similar to Von Rothbart and have an acknowledgment of his dark magic * His birth name is Vitali Nikolay Ivashov. ** The name Vitali is of Russian origin and means "Life" ** The name Nikolay is of Russian origin and is a variation of the name Nicholas. ** The surname Ivashov is of Russian origin that is derived from the first name Ivan, which means “God’s graceTo Discover Russia - Top 20 Russian Family Names and Meanings. * Unknown to everyone besides Headmaster Grimm, Blake is the elder of twins by six minutes and should have the role, but for unknown reasons, Brangnwen has it. * His signature color is purple and Brangwen is blue. Oddly, Blake's magic aura is dark blue. * Blake speaks with a heavy Russian accent, which often makes it hard to understand him. * His birthday is on September 28, making him a Libra. * While Brangwen's signature bird is the owl, Blake's signature bird is a falcon, especially the Peregrine. * His Mirror Blog name is [[Blake Von Dark/Mirror Blog|'@ShadowMagic']], in favor of his shadow '''magic. Notes * [https://www.pinterest.ca/shadowspirit020/eah-blake-von-dark/ '''His Pinterest] Gallery New Blake TBA AUs Blakefansa2019pt1.png|FanSa 2019 by Taleart Trainer Blake with Shiny Umbreon Blakefansa2019pt2.png| Old Blake Blake Von Dark.jpg|Blake's original design, drawn by Jade-the-Tiger Blake Von Dark-No BG.png|Blake's original design Blake Von Dark Rebel Card.png|Blake Von Dark's Rebel Card Other Stuff Like Moodboards and Outfit Sets and stuff... Blake's Moodboard.jpg|Blake's Moodboard, made by WiseUnicorn Von Dark Moodboard.jpg|The Von Dark Moodboard References Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Males Category:Swan Lake Category:Bisexual Category:Russian